


Rosas rosas y lirios

by Matsuoka_Miyano



Series: Kuroo Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Boyfriend, Don't worry isn't one of our boys, Español | Spanish, Flowers, Fluff, Kuroo speaks with his mom, M/M, Plans For The Future, kuroo week 2020, someone is dead
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsuoka_Miyano/pseuds/Matsuoka_Miyano
Summary: La temporada de la  Interhigh había llegado a su fin y con eso el termino de la participación de Kuroo en el equipo de volleyball de Nekoma, dándole paso a su día de graduación. Pero antes de que Kuroo pueda ir a celebrar su graduación, decide hacer una parada en un lugar algo peculiar.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroo Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884793
Kudos: 1
Collections: Kuroo Week 2020





	Rosas rosas y lirios

**Author's Note:**

> Día 7 de la Kuroo week: Flores.  
> Este one-shot lo pueden leer como una continuación de mi one-shot del día 3 de esta misma serie o leerse aparte. No hay ningún problema.  
> Espero que les guste.

La temporada de la Spring Interhigh había llegado a su fin y con eso su participación en el equipo de volleyball de Nekoma, teniendo que retirarse del equipo para concentrarse en su graduación.  Para Kuroo los días siguientes fueron pasando con relativa velocidad. Sus tardes ocupadas por entrenamientos de volleyball después de la escuela, fueron reemplazados por viajes en tren de  regreso a casa, los partidos fueron sustituidos por horas de estudio y visitas a la biblioteca en un intento de prepararse para los exámenes finales y los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad; y sus tareas fueron cambiadas por formularios de ingreso y papeleo que llenar. 

El tiempo pasó y el mes de marzo llegó, anunciando la recta final de sus vidas como estudiantes de preparatoria y el inicio de las decisiones para la vida adulta. Kuroo recordaba estar tomándose la foto de generación junto a todos sus compañeros y en un solo parpadeo, se vio saliendo de su ceremonia de graduación, abrazando a Kai y Yaku, uno a cada lado, sosteniéndolos con fuerza, pegándolos lo más posible a su cuerpo sin importarle si arrugaba las constancias recién obtenidas.

Tuvieron una breve reunión con sus compañeros de clase, tomándose fotos y felicitándose entre sí, hasta que los tres graduados del equipo de voleyball se vieron rodeados por sus ahora ex-compañeros de equipo. Siendo sorprendidos con una reverencia y palabras de agradecimiento por las enseñanzas que habían dejado atrás y las memorias que habían hecho. Y este pequeño acto había dado hincapié a una serie de palabras de añoranza y emociones desbordantes que se fueron entremezclado con lágrimas en algunos casos, siendo unas más visibles que otras, pero las más obvias provenían de Lev, lágrimas que Yaku cortó al patearlo , diciéndole que el hecho de que ellos se estuvieran graduando no significaba que era su oportunidad para relajarse, ya que volvería para verlo el siguiente año y esperaba que hubiera mejorado sus recepciones, eso sí en verdad quería convertirse en el Ace de Nekoma.

Kuroo no supo en qué momento pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, aunque no estaba seguro si era por la emoción del momento o por el ataque de risa al ver que ni siquiera en el último día Lev se salvaba de una de las clásicas y dolorosas patadas de Yaku.

—Quiero que sepas que no estoy nada conforme con tu elección de capitán— Regaño Kenma en el momento que se paró junto a Kuroo.

—Oh, vamos Kenma, como si no lo hubieras visto venir —  Comentó ensanchando aún más su sonrisa —Además, sé que lo harás muy bien, eres el cerebro de Nekoma ¿Lo olvidaste? todos aquí confiamos plenamente en ti. —Y a modo confirmación, todos los demás alzaron los pulgares, mostrándole su apoyo. Ante lo que Kenma solo suspiro resignado.

—Maldigo el momento en el que te conocí.— Dijo en voz algo baja

—Aww, también te quiero Kenma —Respondió Kuroo con tono afectuoso, dándole un par de palmadas en la cabeza, teniendo cuidado de no despeinarlo.

La plática entre el grupo se extendió hasta que la gente empezó a disiparse, dejándolos casi en completa soledad, decidiendo que era momento de cambiar de ubicación.

—Iremos un rato al Karaoke antes de la fiesta en el gimnasio ¿vienen?—Preguntó Inouka dirigiéndose a Kenma y Kuroo quiénes se habían quedado un poco apartados de la conversación.

—Lo siento, tengo algo que hacer, los alcanzó más tarde en el gimnasio. —Se excusó Kuroo, para luego mirar a Kenma, quien no siendo fan de los lugares tan ruidosos simplemente negó con la cabeza, rechazando la invitación. 

—Está bien, nos vemos después — Gritaron los demás mientras se alejaban, agitando sus manos a modo de despedida, y Kuroo les regresó el gesto.

— ¿Irás a verla ?— Cuestiono Kenma en tono suave, mirando por el rabillo del ojo al mayor.

—Es la tradición — Respondió simplemente, mientras caminaban juntos un par de cuadras antes de separar sus caminos.

—Salúdala de mi parte — Comento Kenma antes de seguir su camino hacia la estación de trenes.

El camino hacia su destino, transcurrió con completa tranquilidad. La suave brisa primaveral lo había acompañado en todo su trayecto, golpeando tenuemente su rostro, refrescándolo de la ardua caminata, al mismo tiempo que ésta sacudía ligeramente los árboles de cerezo a su paso, haciendo que algunos pétalos cayeran de las ramas, formando una especie de alfombra rosada ante él.

De su pecho aún colgaba el pequeño arreglo floral que servía para identificar a aquellos estudiantes graduados de la preparatoria, mientras que en su mano derecha sostenía su constancia de egresado j unto con un ramo de rosas rosas con algunos lirios del valle que había parado a comprar.

Después de un par de minutos de caminata, alzó la vista, logrando divisar el arco que servía como entrada al lugar. Al pie de la entrada, se detuvo un momento para arreglar un poco su aspecto, volviendo a acomodar la corbata que había aflojado en su camino, alisó su saco y pantalones un par de veces, y pasó una mano por su cabello en un intento de acomodarlo lo más posible, aunque no sirvió de nada. Una vez que se sintió listo, avanzó con paso firme por la entrada del cementerio.

Caminó con practicada memoria a través de las diferentes lápidas, girando a la izquierda o derecha según correspondiera, hasta que se colocó frente a la lápida correspondiente a la familia Kuroo, donde descansaba su madre.

—Hola mamá—Saludó colocando en el frente de la tumba y con mucho cuidado el arreglo floral que había traído como ofrenda junto con su constancia aún envuelta y amarrada con un listón rojo. Sacó una caja del costado de la lápida y tomó el encendedor junto con un par de inciensos que mantenían escondidos en aquel lugar. 

Se colocó de cuclillas y los encendió, aspirando el característico olor.

—Hoy fue mi último día como estudiante de preparatoria— Empezó a contar mientras acomodaba los inciensos en las pequeñas vasijas que estaban a cada lado de la lápida, volviendo a guardar la caja de inciensos y el encendedor en su lugar secreto.

—La última vez que vine aquí fue el primer día de las nacionales para pedir tu apoyo en mi última competencia. Logramos pasar sin problemas los primeros días y llegamos hasta octavos de final, donde nos enfrentamos contra Karasuno en la tan ansiada pelea del basurero, no hace falta decir que ambos equipos deseábamos ganar y seguir adelante. — Hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire y organizar sus recuerdos. — Iniciamos ganando el primer set, pero después se recuperaron, ganando el segundo y al final...perdimos — Contó con un suspiro, recordando el resultado.

— Pero a pesar de que perdimos, disfrute el partido, no puedo pedir un mejor último partido de preparatoria, claro que me hubiera gustado ganar, pero aun así incluso Kenma lo disfruto y me agradeció de haberlo iniciarlo en el voleyball, no te mentiré, sus palabras fueron tan sorpresivas que incluso tuve que tomarme un momento para no llorar — Soltó una ligera risa al recordar cómo tuvo que girar su rostro y esconderse para recuperarse— Y luego, ver a Nekomata feliz por la batalla en el basurero me hizo sentir tanta emoción como si en verdad hubiéramos ganado las nacionales. Me alegró poder haber sido parte de ese momento y poder haber cumplido el sueño de mi mentor. —El brillo en sus ojos y la sonrisa que escapaba de sus labios concordaba con la verdad en sus palabras. 

— En el m omento que nos agradeció por el partido, recordé las palabras que me dijo la primera vez que lo vi hace casi 10 años atrás, y por fin lo entendí. Por eso no solo he venido a mostrarte mi último día usando este uniforme, sino que también he venido a hablar de mi decisión. — Dijo esta última frase con un tono de voz más alto mientras se ponía de pie.

— Ahora quiero ser  **Yo** el que baje la red para los demás, así que he decidido que voy a ser parte de la  Japan Volleyball Association — Declaró con total resolución y con ambas manos en la cadera, en un gesto de confianza mientras miraba firmemente hacia el frente.—Pero para eso necesito ingresar a la Universidad, así que espera la próxima vez que venga aquí, vendré a contarte que logré ingresar al primer intento — Esbozó una gran sonrisa ladina, que no dejó ningún lugar a dudas sobre su determinación.

Sin embargo, cuanto dijo en voz alta su decisión, otro recuerdo vino a su mente, había otra cosa que había olvidado contarle a su madre y que debía ser mencionado. Soltando un gran suspiro antes de continuar.

—Hay algo más que quiero contarte, y que la última vez que vine no pude decir— soltó sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban.

Se puso de cuclillas frente a la tumba y empezó arrancar la maleza que brotaba alrededor, en un intento por distraerse.

—Estoy saliendo con alguien. — Hizo una breve pausa como si estuviera esperando una respuesta, la cual no llegaría, y continuó. —Espero que no te moleste que sea un "Él" en vez de una ”Ella". Pero sé que lo adorarías, hasta creo que más que a mi —Rió un poco ante este pensamiento.

—Te había hablado un poco de él, es el chico apuesto de Fukurodani . El que tiene unos ojos grandes y dorados, con los que mira cualquier cosa con gran emoción y curiosidad, que te hacen recordar a un búho, y por si no fuera suficiente, su cabello bicolor lo usa de una manera que parece que ves a un verdadero búho cornudo— Comentó invocando una imagen mental de lo parecido que era su novio con el animal.

—Es muy bueno jugando y de hecho su equipo quedó en segundo lugar en estas nacionales. De verdad creo que va a llegar muy lejos como un jugador profesional, y cuando yo llegue a la JVA me gustaría darle el empujón que se merece para que llegue a las olimpiadas, pero no solo a él, si no a muchos otros jugadores, quiero mostrarles a todos que el voleyball puede ser divertido, que es más que un simple club en la escuela y puedes conocer a personas que se volverán muy importantes en tu vida, por eso no voy a rendirme hasta lograrlo.

Kuroo siguió platicando algunas de los sucesos más relevantes que habían tenido lugar desde su última visita, contándole sobre cómo había empezado a salir con Bokuto, historias de sus amigos y de cómo se encontraban las cosas en casa, hasta que decidió que ya casi era hora de irse. Se arrodilló frente a la tumba y juntó sus manos en forma de oración, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en sus rezos.

—Kuroo…

El pelinegro dio un pequeño salto al escuchar su nombre y se giró, encontrándose con Bokuto de pie a su espalda. Kuroo debió de haber estado muy sumergido en sus pensamientos para no haber escuchado a Koutaro acercarse, considerando que sigiloso no sería una palabra con la que describirías a Bokuto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó sorprendido de verlo. Reincorporándose con algo de lentitud, sacudiendo un poco su ropa para quitarse un poco la tierra.

—Fui a buscarte a tu escuela después de la graduación, pero me encontré a Kenma en la estación y me dijo que podía encontrarte aquí. 

Ahora que lo mencionaba, Bokuto aún traía puesto su uniforme de la escuela junto con su ramillete. Al parecer Bokuto realmente había venido justo después de su ceremonia de graduación.

—Vine a hacer una pequeña visita—Demostró colocándose a un lado de Bokuto para que éste pudiera leer la lápida con claridad.

Los ojos de Bokuto pasaron lentamente por los trazos de la lápida sorprendiéndose un poco ante las letras

— ¿Tú madre?— Preguntó en tono suave, a lo que Kuroo simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

—Murió cuando yo tenía aproximadamente 5 años.

—Lamento haber interrumpido un momento tan íntimo— Se disculpó en un tono triste, sintiendo que él no pertenecía a aquel lugar y que había hecho mal en venir a buscarlo.

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada, estaba por acabar— Respondió dándole un empujón con el hombro— De hecho hace un momento le estaba contando sobre ti— Acotó con una sonrisa suave, en un intento de animarlo.

—¡¿En serio?!—inquirió sorprendido y con un ánimo notable. 

Al parecer, el comentario que había hecho Kuroo había tenido un efecto inmediato, a lo que el pelinegro asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Y qué le estabas contando? — Volvió a preguntar Bokuto con genuino interés, el cual era visible en la intensa mirada que le dedicaba, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

De nueva cuenta, Kuroo sintió como el calor inundaba su rostro y rezaba internamente para que su sonrojo no fuera muy notorio.

—Le dije que tú y yo estamos saliendo. —Respondió pasando su mano por su cuello en un intento de lucir casual.

Y antes de que Kuroo siquiera pudiera procesar lo que estaba pasando, Bokuto había dado un paso al frente y se había inclinado en un perfecto ángulo de 90º, en un movimiento tan rápido que por un momento Kuroo pensó que Bokuto había tropezado y caído, pero en realidad estaba haciendo una reverencia ante su madre.

—Un gusto conocerla Señora Kuroo, mi nombre es Bokuto Koutaro, el novio de su hijo—Empezó con voz fuerte y aún con la cabeza gacha. Sorprendiendo a Kuroo.

—Quiero decirle que debe estar muy orgullosa de él, es un chico muy listo y responsable, con un gran corazón, aunque a veces tenga un afán por molestar a la gente y poner el dedo donde a uno más le duele, siendo un completo dolor de cabeza y ganándose el apodo del maestro de la provocación —Kuroo simplemente rodó los ojos antes de esbozar una sonrisa dando a entender que no se sentía ofendido, pero Bokuto no le prestó atención a su gesto y continuó —También quiero decirle que estoy muy agradecido con usted por haberlo traído al mundo, sin usted no hubiera conocido a una de las mejores amistades que tenido en toda vida, desde el primer momento que nos vimos nos llevamos muy bien, nadie comprende mi sentido del humor como él, es la persona más divertida que he conocido y que me ha acompañado en cualquier momento aún con las ideas más tontas del mundo.

Kuroo...quiero decir Tetsuro, es una persona muy importante para mí, que a pesar de sus burlas y juegos, siempre me ha estado apoyando tanto dentro de la cancha como fuera ella, es un jugador y rival que respeto mucho, pero más que eso, es la persona de la que estoy enamorado, por eso prometo cuidarlo, aunque usualmente soy yo al que suelen cuidar para que no haga cosas estúpidas  —Kuroo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa ante esa aclaración llevando su mano a su labios para tratar de ocultarla — Aun así, haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para que usted no se preocupe por él y para hacerlo feliz.— Bokuto no conforme con su discurso, se quitó el pequeño arreglo floral que colgaba de la solapa su uniforme y la colocó junto al ramo de flores que Kuroo había dejado como ofrenda.

El rostro de Kuroo era un completo poema, el sonrojo que antes había intentado evitar ahora era muy visible, escalando desde su cuello hasta la punta de sus orejas en un brillante color carmín, sentía como su cuerpo vibraba con una emoción difícil de describir mientras que su corazón parecía muy grande para su pecho. No importaba cuánto lo intentara, la sonrisa que mostraba su rostro era imposible de borrar, ante la escena que acababa de presenciar. ¿Cómo rayos Bokuto era capaz de decir todas esas palabras sin tartamudear o avergonzarse? Kuroo se sentía morir de la vergüenza con solo escucharlo, sintiendo que en cualquier momento implosionaria.

En el momento en que Bokuto regresó a su lado, Kuroo lo tomó de la mano y entrelazo sus dedos, no encontrando las palabras adecuadas, o más bien, ninguna palabra para poder expresarse,  todo lo que había dicho Bokuto había sido tan dulce que lo había dejado mudo. 

—¿Quieres que te espera allá afuera? — Pregunto Bokuto, dándo un suave apretón a la mano que sostenía entre la suya.

—No, ya terminé — Respondió con voz tenue antes de hacer una reverencia ante su madre y tomar la constancia que había dejado a un lado.

Caminaron en silencio hacia la salida del cementerio tomados de la mano y con Kuroo aún un poco embelesado por lo reciente. Mientras  caminaba un poco detrás de Bokuto por el reducido espacio entre las tumbas, vio con dulzura como sus manos se unían frente a él, y sus dedos encajaban perfectamente entre los suyos, subió la mirada para encontrarse con la espalda que lo guiaba ¿Cómo es que había logrado conseguir un novio tan tierno? 

—Hey, Bo—Llamo Kuroo cuando se detuvo su paso de la nada, haciendo que Bokuto se girara para verlo.

Kuroo se quedó en silencio un segundo antes de dar un paso hacia él, y envolverlo por el cuello con sus brazos, siendo abrazado de inmediato por la cintura 

— Gracias por las palabras— Agradeció una vez que su cerebro había conectado las suficientes neuronas para formar una frase, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Bokuto, —A mamá le hubieran encantado y sobre le hubiera encantado conocerte . 

—Solo dije lo obvio, sobre todo la parte de que eres un dolor de cabeza y un provocador—Comentó con un tono algo burlón, haciendo que Kuroo le diera un suave golpe en el brazo, separando su rostro lo suficiente para dedicarle una mirada de reproche, la cual fue rápidamente sustituida por una sonrisa antes para darle un corto beso en los labios.

—Espera, olvide algo. — Se percató en cuanto separó sus labios, soltando el cuerpo de Bokuto, regresando solo a la lápida.

Una vez allí, se quitó también el prendedor de flores que adornaba su saco de la escuela y lo colocó a los pies del epitafio.

—Te dije que lo adorarías más que a mí— Comentó con una sonrisa al ver ambos prendedores adornando la tumba de su madre junto aquel ramo de rosas y lirios.

En el momento que Bokuto lo volvió a ver, este extendió su brazo en su dirección, ofreciéndole de nuevo su mano, Kuroo complemente encantado, la tomó y caminaron hacia la salida.

**Author's Note:**

> THAT'S ALL ,MY FRIENDS!
> 
> Por lo que tengo entendido las rosas rosas significan cariño y aprecio. Mientras que los lirios del valle, su significado esta relacionado con la felicidad y en el folklore se cree que protegen los jardines de los malos espíritus y usualmente se usa en ceremonias religiosas.  
> Esta es la razón por la que escogí estas flores, además de que el ramo se ve precioso.
> 
> Spoilers (?)Desde que en el manga leí que la familia de Kuroo solo estaba conformada por sus abuelos, su padre y él, siempre me dio curiosidad saber que paso con su madre :( Así que hice esto.
> 
> Gracias por leer a lo largo de la semana de la Kuroo Week, esta será mi última aportación ya que no pude pensar en algo concreto para el día 8 :(


End file.
